My Dearest Komachi
by End of Era
Summary: The timeless story of the never-ending love between two incredible siblings, one painful secret and Hachiman's final chance at redemption.


**My Dearest Komachi**

"Oniiiiiiiiiiiii-Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Wearily opening my eyes, the blurred image of my easily recognisable and extremely cute imouto, (Komachi) was sat comfortably perched up-on my legs; Well there are definitely worse ways to be woken up eh?

"Komachi your becoming light as a feather...You need to start eating more like your strong Onii-Chan!"

"Pudgy Onii-Chan more like." Komachi exaggeratedly rolled her eyes before giving me a playful little tug on the cheek as she jumped onto the floor. Warmly dressed in her signature green tracksuit (with messy hair to match), I made sure to mentally note the need to have her buy some new clothes!

Whilst I remained entranced in my own little world, Komachi had marched over to the window, staring intently at whatever pretty little thing had caught my bird-brained little sister's eye this time.

"Onii-Chan...How about you take out the most beautiful little sister in aaallll of Chiba for a date today? I'll get changed into something cute and you can make breakfast." Komachi giggled as she quickly sauntered out of my room, not allowing any time for a reply.

Sighing I walked towards my wardrobe but suddenly tripped, looking down I see Komachi's phone laying precariously on the floor.

"KOMACHI YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE HERE AGAIN!" Komachi didn't reply...That airhead sister of mine must be in the shower, seriously that girl has literally zero organisational skills or comprehension for how to look after her belongings.  
Come to think of it I can't remember seeing Komachi with her phone today, nor can I understand why the battery seems completely flat...Well this is Komachi we're talking about, she has the unerring ability to make the impossible possible; Sadly she's unable to apply that ability to anything useful! Hanging my head in despair, I threw the phone on the bed and trudged decadently towards the shower.

* * *

The distinct variations between persons who define themselves as either the male or female variety can be seen by the differences between myself and Komachi. Whereas I quickly showered, procured a delicious breakfast and satiated my hunger, Komachi was still getting ready! Finally prancing into the room wearing a frilly aqua blue and yellow striped summer dress, Komachi provided me with a little twirl showing off the fruits of her labour.

"Komachi...You trying to win an award for the longest time taken in history to get changed?

"Onii-Chan...Someone like you can never understand the hardships of women."  
"I find it difficult to argue with you on that...Hurry up and eat Komachi I preferably want to leave before I'm declared socially senile."  
"Bit late for that Onii-Chan...Let's go I'm not hungry anyway." Wrapping her arm playfully in mine, Komachi smiled her typically gorgeous smile as she pranced joyfully besides me towards the Chiba Arcade.

The Chiba Arcade isn't particularly glamorous when compared to Tokyo's monstrous gaming centres. You could describe the building as quaint and homely, words generally not associated with arcades (which sort of makes my point). However mostly due to lack of a better alternative; The arcade was always bustling with youngsters, their overworked and stressed parents deeply appreciative for the momentary relief away from their children.

Cautiously walking between the underwhelming arcade games, (poised to claim any available machine at a moments notice), I paused momentarily wondering where my dearest bird-brained sister had run off to this time. Sighing I carefully scanned the area and sure enough Komachi stood wide-eyed in front of one of the impossible-to-win crane games, engrossed to unquantifiable levels at the cheap prizes situated behind the glass.  
However all of a sudden two very small children hurriedly pushed past Komachi seemingly taking no notice of her presence whatsoever, grabbing the crane controllers as she fell painfully towards the floor.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shouting in the direction of the children as I bolted towards Komachi, I immediately realised my mistake as the small boys reclined in terror and ran in the opposite direction. Komachi angrily narrowed her eyes towards me, slapping away my hand as I sheepishly offered to help her to her feet.

"Feeling better now you scared the life out of two kids Baka-Hachiman?"  
"I was worried about you...I...I should go apologise..."  
"Yes you should!" Dejectedly trudging over towards the young boys as they stood huddled in the corner, I graciously offered to buy the two youngsters some delicious chocolate ice-cream (along with my sincerest apologies) as the two boys happily accepted.

Sighing as I ambled back towards my relatively impressed imouto, the sight of two familiar and extremely gorgeous girls forced me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Hikki..."  
"Hikigaya-Kun...Good afternoon." Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were currently sat drinking smoothies at a table as they motioned for me to join them. Graciously taking my seat opposite the girls I couldn't help but notice the constant nervous glances being shared between them.

"Am I interrupting something?" The Service-Club in school had been temporarily closed due to (unforeseen circumstances) and therefore any meetings between the three of us had dissolved towards non-existent, however the awkward tension in the air went above and beyond infrequent association as the girls simultaneously shook their heads towards me.

"Hikigaya-Kun...How's your head?" Tilting my head towards the side as I stared inquisitively towards Yukinoshita; I slowly raised my hand towards the area she pointed out, yelping as a sharp searing pain suddenly surged through my body upon touching a band-aid hidden behind my long hair. What the hell was that pain? Why hadn't I noticed the band-aid till now? And why is everyone being so cautious and secretive around me?

"Hikki...You promised you'd come with us tonight didn't you?" Yuigahama's crimson-red cheeks highlighted her embarrassment as she stared towards the table.

"Tonight? I...I don't understand...I promised I'd come out with you guys tonight?" Yukinoshita suddenly stood up, hurriedly placing her hand upon Yuigahama's shoulder as she beckoned for her to follow.

"Hikigaya-Kun...We have to quickly go and get ready, please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything and hopefully we'll see you soon."

"Bye Hikki..." Yukinoshita and Yuigahama both nervously waved as they departed, leaving me sat alone head-in-hands on the table wondering as to what the hell just happened.

"Onii-Chan...I think it's time to go home." Komachi's words sounded lifeless and hollow as she made her solemn presence known from the table situated besides me.

"Komachi...Why didn't you at least come and say hello to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita?" Komachi didn't reply, simply shaking her head as I spoke. Angrily grabbing my shirt she motioned for me to follow as we walked silently towards the exit.

Our house loomed a few steps away as Komachi suddenly stopped. "Onii-Chan...You promised me...You promised me you'd come tonight!" Komachi's usual cute features had become fiercely unrecognisable, replaced with a menacingly dark scowl as she stared irate towards the floor.

"First the girls and now you...I have no idea what the hell you people are talking about!" Komachi suddenly snapped shoving me hard on my chest, leaving me in a crumpled heap sprawled out across the floor.

"Komachi...What...What the hell are you doing? What's gotten into everyone...Komachi?" Still on the floor my words quickly hushed towards that of a whisper as I noticed the tears streaming profusely down Komachi's bright-red cheeks.

"Onii-Chan...If you don't come tonight I'll no longer consider you my precious brother...Baka." With those final emphatic word still reverberating in my mind, Komachi poignantly turned on her heels and hurried towards the house. Closing my eyes and clenching my bruised hands I tried remembering the promise I made but to no avail, the secret behind the incomprehensible events of today refused to reveal itself.

The lack of compassion behind Komach's actions left me deeply perturbed as I arrived at my doorstep. Slowly reaching out towards the handle and giving it a firm push, to my surprise the door refused to open. Komachi locked the door knowing I was out here? Was she that annoyed at me? Shaking my head I clumsily fumbled around in my pocket for my keys before unlocking the door.

"Hey Onii-Chan... I'm really sorry about pushing you I didn't mean to...By the way how do I look?"

I entered the room to find Komachi stood leaning against the chair, sheepishly avoiding my gaze from embarrassment. Effortlessly dressed in a gorgeous flowing lilac dress with a matching corsage around her wrist, her silky smooth hair and make-up was done to absolute perfection.

"You...You look...You look almost angelic." Komachi looked up, her twinkling gaze met mine as her luminous smile returned.

"Thanks Onii-Chan...I'm expecting you to look your absolute best for our date so people don't think I'm dating a beast!" Komachi stood beside me, tenderly kissing me on my cheek before silently walking to her room. Momentarily collecting my thoughts, I raised my hand towards my glowing red cheeks, my slowly pursing smile a poignant reflection of my happiness.

* * *

Wearing my immaculately maintained black suit with white shirt and black tie to match, I once again found myself walking arm-in-arm with possibly the universe's most amazing imouto. Komachi was in a jovial mood, reminiscing about hilarious past situations whilst also conjuring up incredible future situations. Completely captivated in her amazing story-telling, both the time we spent walking (as well as the direction) were completely lost on me.

"Hikki! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you came and you look amazing in your suit!"

"You look much better than earlier Hikigaya-Kun and like Yuigahama said It's good you decided to come." Yukinoshita and Yuigahama stood impeccably dressed in all black attire, there forced smiles failing to hide the solemn tension hanging wistfully in the air.

Suddenly a sinister feeling of dread began to envelop my soul causing my hands to tremble uncontrollably, furthermore Komachi was nowhere to be seen.

"How come everyone looks so sad?...Hey did anyone see where Komachi went? What...What's going on?" Yuigahama and Yukinoshita worriedly stood by my side as I kneeled over and began taking deep breaths in a desperate attempt to prevent myself from hyperventilating.  
As my breathing relaxed the light reflecting off something on the floor caught my eye, a familiar looking necklace was carefully draped over some roses and placed besides...A gravestone?

" _Here lies our dearest Komachi Hikigaya,_

 _Loving daughter and sister,_

 _Stolen from the world too soon,_

 _Her infectious smile will never be forgotten,_

 _March 3rd 2003 - April 12th 2017."_

Re-reading the inscription over and over again, the words jumbled together becoming completely meaningless. Slamming my hands to the floor in despair as tears freely flowed down my cheeks towards the soft earth below, faint memories of that fateful night began to return. The blinding light of an oncoming car, resounding cries of anguish and a searing uncontrollable pain all began carefully piecing together forming a hideous jigsaw puzzle in my mind.

The sign's were ever present yet I chose to wilfully ignore them: Komachi's phone battery being completely flat, the boys pushing past Komachi as if she wasn't there, the door being locked, nobody else acknowledging her presence. My mind created mental blocks in order to subtly hide my failures as a brother and as a human, my sole responsibility was to protect my only sister and I FAILED!

The beating of my heart reached a fever-pitch as the sound reverberated unforgivingly in my ears. Suddenly feeling dizzy and unsteady; I hopelessly reached out for anything as the nausea quickly set in, however the ending felt a mere inevitability as the voices around me meshed together and everything became a blur as my surroundings eventually faded to black.

* * *

"Baka Baka Onii-Chan" Wearily opening my eyes as my vision begins to clear, Komachi stands beside me pitifully shaking her head whilst still clothed in her flowingly beautiful lilac dress. Painfully lifting my head from the floor I realise there's nothing else around except for a pure glowing white light.

"Did I die?"

"No your not dead just stupid...Your still lying unconscious whilst Yuigahama-Senpai and Yukino-Senpai are calling for help."

"Komachi are you real?" Komachi graciously lowered her arm towards me as I gratefully accepted, lifting me up off the floor and narrowing her gaze before bursting into laughter.

"Of course I'm real Baka Onii-Chan...I'm so glad you finally came to see me...It means more than anything in the world." Staring towards my glowing sister, the evidence of my sadness began flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks as I choked through my words:

"Komachi I miss you...I miss you more then anything! Why did you have to leave me?" Komachi wrapped her arms lovingly around my shoulders; Hugging me tight as the sadness and loneliness lingering in the deepest enclaves of my soul released, causing me to weep for what felt an eternity.

"Onii-Chan...I'll always be with you no matter what...OOHHH that scored a lot of points in my book!" Komachi giggled as the hint of a smiled returned to my lips. Cautiously taking a few steps away from me Komachi's demeanour suddenly became more serious as she gazed deep into my eyes.

"Onii-Chan I...I can't stay for much longer...You'll never be alone with my 2 favourite Senpai's always watching out for you...However I want you to promise me one thing." Komachi's words were unbearably finite penetrating deep within me. Resoundingly nodding my head towards my dear sisters final words, my response barely escaped in a whisper:

"Anything for you Komachi...What should I do?"

"Please...Please don't cry any-more...I know you blame yourself but this wasn't your fault...I honestly can't bear to see you hurting so much."

" _I promise."_

Komachi happily provided me with her signature cute wave as she walked towards the increasingly dazzling light. I knew deep down that would be the last time I'd ever see Komachi, however I promised with every fibre of my being for as long as I live she would never be forgotten.

 **Epilogue – April 12th 2029**

"Jin-Chan remember to be as quiet as possible when we go inside...We need to do our best to trouble Mum as little as possible OK?"

"Yes Otou-San." Proudly holding onto my 4 year old's tiny hand as we hurried through the maternity ward, my racing heart began pounding away in my ears as we arrived at the door marked [Hikigaya].

Taking a deep breath and momentarily composing myself; I carefully pushed open the door and walked inside, ushering Jin-Chan to quietly sit on the chair as I stood beside my beautiful yet extremely exhausted peachy-orange haired wife currently sprawled across the bed in her striking blue gown.

"Hikki you made it...Is Jin-Chan OK?"

"He's fine...Worry less about us and more about yourself my dearest." Yuigahama giggled between taking deep breaths as she lovingly held onto my hand.

"Hikki...Did you see her? She's asleep in the cot beside me." Jin-Chan suddenly rushed over and gazed wide-eyed into the cot as I motioned for him to be careful. Tenderly placing my arms around the newborn girl I lifted her into a warm embrace, momentarily cradling her before passing her to Yuigahama as she slowly sat upright on her bed.

"Hikki...What should we call her?"

My response was completely autonomous, without any requirement for thought nor a moments hesitation. Smiling brightly to myself, a single tear dripped down my cheek as I realised I had finally fulfilled my promise to her on this exact day 12 years ago.

"Komachi." Yuigahama unable to contain her happiness lovingly kissed me on the lips, her warmth and familiar scent entrancing my being completely. Moving slightly back as she gazed deeply into my eyes, the words escaped her lips which I feared were lost to time itself:

 _"My Dearest Komachi"_


End file.
